falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Megaton
Die Kraft des Atoms Der vervielfältigte Mensch Das Ödland-Überlebenshandbuch 300 Stücke von Silver Kirchenspende Leos Drogenproblem Lecks in den Rohren Altmetall für Walter |kreaturen = Brahmin |cell = MegatonTown |refid = 000010EC |fußzeile = }} Megaton ist eine Stadt in Fallout 3. Je nach Entscheidung des Spielers, ob er "gut" oder "böse" ist, kann Megaton die Residenz des Protagonisten sein. Die Stadt ist durch ihre starken Mauern aus Schrott von alten Flugzeugteilen, etc. und verteidigungswilligen Bewohner relativ gut vor den Gefahren des Ödlands geschützt. Beschreibung Megaton befindet sich nahe der Vault 101 und ist die erste Station des Protagonisten nach der Flucht aus der Vault 101 und der Suche nach seinem Vater. Die Mauern Megatons wurden aus alten Flugzeugen gebaut und bieten optimalen Schutz gegen jegliche Art von Feinden. Die Häuser bestehen aus einfachem Wellblech und anderen Materialien, die das Ödland hergab. Vor dem Tor befindet sich der Protektron Deputy Weld und auf dem Tor befindet sich ein Heckenschütze namens Stockholm. Der Vater des Protagonisten machte hier bei seiner Reise zur Vault 101 und schließlich erneut nach der Flucht aus der Vault halt. Megaton ist fast kreisrund um den Platz, an dem die Bombe in einem kleinen Teich aus radioaktivem Wasser liegt, herum aufgebaut worden. Die Gebäude schmiegen sich an die Kraterwände. Direkt um den zentralen Platz wurden das Restaurant The Brass Lantern, Mr. Burkes Haus, die Kirche der Kinder des Atoms und die Klinik von Megaton errichtet. Weiter außen befinden sich der Craterside Supply Store und das Gemeinschaftshaus. Um diese Gebäude wurden ringförmig weitere Häuser, unter anderem die Wasseraufbereitungsanlage und Moriarty's Saloon gebaut. Der östliche Teil der Stadt ist überwiegend mit Wohnhäusern bebaut, während westlich eher geschäftlich genutzte Gebäude stehen. Außerhalb der Stadt, südlich der Mauern, befindet sich ein ausgehöhlter Felsen mit einigem an lohnenswertem Inhalt. Hintergrundgeschichte Nachdem einige Ödländer versucht haben, in Vault 101 einzudringen und dort Zuflucht zu suchen, aber die Zugangssperre nicht überwinden konnten, fanden diese Schutz in einem Krater, welcher durch eine noch scharfe Atombombe und einem abgestürzten Zivilflugzeug entstand. Mit der Hilfe der Sekte "Die Kinder des Atoms", welche die noch scharfe Atombombe anbeten, gelang es aus den Trümmern mehrerer abgestürzter Flugzeuge und anderem Schutt, die Mauern und Gebäude zu bauen. 'Erster Kontakt mit der Vault 101' Im Februar 2241 erreichte eine Expedition, ausgesendet vom Aufseher der Vault 101, Megaton. Die Einwohner waren zunächst vorsichtig, begrüßten dann aber die Fremden freundlich in ihrer Siedlung. Die Expeditionsleiterin Anne Palmer ernannte Agnes und Lewis zu Vaultbotschaftern in Megaton. Einige Aufzeichnungen dieser Expedition finden sich im Terminal des Aufsehers in der Vault 101. 'Boppos Überfall' 2277 legte eine Bande von Raidern ein Lager in der Grundschule von Springvale an. Ziel war es, einen unterirdischen Zugang zur Vault 101 zu schaffen, um diese zu plündern. Einige dieser Raider, die von Boppo angeführt wurden, versuchten Megaton zu überfallen. Der Angriff schlug aufgrund der Mauern von Megaton und der entschlossenen Verteidiger allerdings fehl. Der Sheriff der Stadt, Lucas Simms, tötete den Führer der Raider. 'Verteidigung' Die Verteidigung von Megaton ist primitiv, erfüllt aber ihren Zweck. Hauptsächlich dient die Mauer aus Flugzeugteilen als Schutz vor Eindringlingen. Außerdem bewacht Deputy Weld, ein Protektron, das Haupttor. Stockholm hat seinen Platz über dem Tor und kann im Notfall mit seiner Jagdflinte Gegner von oben aus töten. Falls Stockholm alleine nicht ausreicht, kommen auch die restlichen Bewohner von Megaton ins Spiel und verteidigen gemeinsam die Stadt. Außerdem gibt es noch Deputy Steel, der das Waffenhaus bewacht. Quests *Megaton, genauer Moriarty ist erste Anlaufstelle während der Quest "Der Tritt in seine Fußstapfen" um Informationen bezüglich des Aufenthaltsorts des Vaters zu bekommen. *Von Lucas Simms oder Mister Burke bekommt man einen Auftrag, die noch aktive Atombombe in der Stadt zu deaktivieren oder zu aktivieren. Diese Quest heißt "Die Kraft des Atoms". Sollte der Spieler noch nicht in der Lage sein, die Bombe zu manipulieren, kann er Leos Drogenproblem ausnutzen um an Mentats zu kommen, die die Fertigkeiten des Spielers temporär erhöhen. *Von Walter erhält man den Auftrag, die Lecks in den Rohren der Wasserversorgung zu reparieren. Später beauftragt er den Protagonisten Altmetall für die Instandhaltung des Wasseraufbereitungswerks zu beschaffen. *Der Spieler kann für gutes Karma jederzeit bei Beichtvater Cromwell für die Kirche spenden oder Micky vor den Toren Megatons mit aufbereitetem Wasser aushelfen. *Im Craterside Lagerhaus kann man mit der Besitzerin Moira Brown sprechen. Sie will, dass man ihr bei den Recherchen zu einem "Überlebenshandbuch" über die Gefahren des Ödlandes hilft. Es beginnt die Quest "Das Ödland-Überlebenshandbuch". *In Moriartys Saloon kann man Lucy West finden. Diese will, dass man einen Botengang erledigt, der für sie zu gefährlich wäre. Die Quest "Blutsverwandtschaft" beginnt. *Nachdem Project Purity aktiviert wurde, wird Aqua Pura in alle größeren Siedlung des Ödlands gebracht. In Megaton kommt allerdings kein Wasser an, da dieses von einer Sekte als Weihwasser verbraucht wird. Diese Quest nennt sich "Weihwasser". *Im Rahmen der Quest "Der vervielfältigte Mensch" kann man bei Doc Church und bei Manya Vargas Informationen bezüglich des Androiden bekommen. Gebäude der Stadt Bewohner Lohnenswerte Beute *Die Stärke Wackelpuppe in Lucas Simms Haus (kann ohne Probleme genommen werden) *Das Skillbuch "Grognak der Barbar" in Jerichos Haus (muss gestohlen werden) *Das Skillbuch "Nikola Tesla und Sie " im eigenen Haus, wenn der Wissenschaftler-Stil von Moira Brown gekauft wurde. *Das Skillbuch "Lügen wie im Kongress" im eigenen Haus, wenn der Liebesmaschinen-Stil von Moira Brown gekauft wurde. *Vier Vorkiegsbücher in Billy Creels Haus (müssen gestohlen werden) Sonstiges *Der Name Megaton verweist auf die Maßeinheit, in der die Sprengkraft einer Atombombe angegeben wird (Megatonnen) und bezieht sich auf die Atombombe in ihrem Inneren. *In Megaton kann man nach dem Entschärfen der Atombombe ein eigenes Haus als Belohnung bekommen. *Hat der Spieler sehr gutes Karma, erhält er jeden Tag ein kleines Geschenk von den Einwohnern Megatons. *Megaton ist einer der Routenpunkte, an denen die Handelskarawanen vorbei kommt. *Sollte man sich entschließen, Megaton zu sprengen, wird vor den Ruinen der Kopf von Deputy Weld liegen und immernoch sagen "Die Bombe ist sicher". *Falls Deputy Weld zerstört wird, übernimmt Deputy Steel dessen Platz am Eingang (nicht mehr in den neuesten Versionen des Spiels). *Die Bombe und der Kult darum bezieht sich wohl auf den Film "Rückkehr zum Planet der Affen", in dem es auch einen Kult um eine Atombombe gibt. *Sollte man Megaton sprengen, tauchen Megaton-Flüchtlinge auf (meist nur mit Messern bewaffnet). *In der japanischen Version von Fallout 3 wurde die Aufgabe, die Bombe detonieren zu lassen, wegen "Parallelen zu historischen Ereignissen" ersatzlos gestrichen. Gemeint sind die Atombombenabwürfe auf Hiroshima und Nagasaki im August 1945. Galerie Megaton inside.jpg|Das Innere Megatons Megaton interior.jpg|aus der Vogelperspektive FO3 Lucas Simms.jpeg|Lucas Simms, Sheriff von Megaton FO3 nuke.jpg|Depending on the player's actions, Megaton's nuclear bomb might end up being detonated Megaton_destroyed.jpg|Bird's eye view of nuclear destruction Megaton_Ruins.jpg|The end result of blowing up Megaton The Atom.jpg|The namesake of town and source of trouble Exhibit B.png MegatonCA01.jpg|Megaton concept art by Adam Adamowicz MegatonCA02.jpg Online megaton exterior original.jpg Megaton explosion night.jpg|Blowing up Megaton at night. Megaton_clinic.jpg|Megaton clinic Megaton vista9.jpg Craterside Supply.jpg|Craterside Supply Fo3_Megaton_nuked_upclose.jpg|Megaton nuked up-close Fo3_Megaton_Ruins_map.png|Änderung der Kartenmarkierung nach "Megaton Ruins" megatonCA1.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz megatonCA3.jpg megatonCA4.jpg megatonCA5.jpg Einzelnachweise en:Megaton es:Megatón fi:Megaton fr:Megaton hu:Megaton it:Megaton ko:메가톤 nl:Megaton no:Megaton pl:Megatona pt:Megaton ru:Мегатонна sv:Megaton uk:Мегатонна zh:兆吨镇 Kategorie:Megaton